


affection

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dream has an internal gay panic, how the fuck do you tag, no betas we die like men, sapnap sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: sapnap falls asleep on dreams lap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO!! im not dead!!
> 
> i made a twt so if u wanna see me talk abt my works n jazz follow me @normanwellx !!
> 
> i'm working on a few things rn but i hope to have one out by at least mid-late march ??? if not i'll post more oneshots n jazz,, kudos n comments are appreciated :D !!

Dream sat quietly, his legs crossed over one another. He held a book in his hands, occasionally fiddling with the corners of the pages.

Sapnap was laying down, his head in Dreams lap. He was idly scrolling through twitter. The ravenette sniffled every few minutes. The room was filled with the sound of pages flipping and Sapnap exhaling through his nose when he saw something on his timeline- which he always showed Dream, of course.

Sapnap chewed on his hoodie strings. It was a bad habit he developed as a teen that he never bothered to break, even with the constant nagging from his friends and family to stop.

Dream continued to flip through his book, not even noticing the pearlescent light of Sapnaps phone wasn’t reflecting off his neon orange hoodie. 

And suddenly, the blonde looked down. And for a split second, the world stopped spinning.

Dream’s face noticeably heated up. It was so much harder for him to focus on his book- but why? This had happened plenty of times in the past, but why did he feel so.. embarrassed this time? Why did his face heat up, and why did it feel like a million butterflies were flying in Dreams gut? It was almost an intoxicating feeling, one that he couldn’t get enough of.

Normally, Dream would just flick Sapnap awake, or write on his forehead. He didn’t this time. Dream couldn’t bring himself to flick the other, especially when he looked so peaceful. He felt like if he moved a muscle he’d wake the other up.

With a shaky hand, Dream gently moved a stray hand of hair out of Sapnaps face. Sapnaps face scrunched before returning to normal. His soft breathing filled the room, along with the occasional soft snore.

Cute....

That was all Dream could think.

Dream closed his book, resting it on the armrest of the couch. He gently tangled his fingers into Sapnaps hair, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

This moment could last forever. Dream wouldn’t mind if it did.


End file.
